


The Test

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Castiel Always Wanted More, Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean is in love with Castiel, Dean's self-esteem issues, Fluff, Long Time Friends, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pregnant Dean, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Self-Doubt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean loves Castiel, but he doubts he's good enough for the gorgeous, well bred Alpha.  What is he going to do after a drunken one night stand with the man he loves, some ill said words and a positive pregnancy test?  Can he make amends?





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> No real angst, that's why I didn't tag it. It's just Dean's self-doubt. It's over within the first few paragraphs. I hope you like this story.

 

 

 

**Story #4**

 

**MPreg**

 

**_The Test~_ **

 

Dean had been feeling pretty crappy for a while now.  His last heat had been harder than usual, a product of coming off his birth control after some ten years of being on it, but here he was, three weeks later, feeling constantly exhausted.  He was nodding off at work, and coming home to cook had become a joke.  There was simply no energy left to do anything more than change out of his clothes and into his pajamas.  His brother was worried and when another two weeks had passed and still he wasn’t feeling any better, his brother had insisted that he go see his doctor.  That was how he ended up sitting on the exam table as his doctor did her typical exam.

 

“You’re sexually active?”  That was the first question out of her mouth.  

 

“Yes, I’m…seeing someone.”  

 

“When was the last time you had sex?”  she asked.

 

“Last month, right before my heat.  I didn’t let him join me for it.  I’m not ready for that.”

 

“Alright.  This was what, a month after I made you stop the birth control?”  

 

He nodded.  “Yeah.  Do you think my body is reacting negatively to being off it?”

 

“No.  I think you’re pregnant,” she replied.  His heart decided to suddenly start trying to claw its way up and out of his throat.

 

“What?”  It came out as barely a whisper.

 

“Did you use a condom?”

 

He dropped his eyes, ashamed.  No, they hadn’t used one, and that had been his fault.  His partner had pushed for it, and he’d said it was ok, his birth control was still working.  Apparently he’d been wrong.  

 

“Dean.”  She spoke his name gently, and he lifted his eyes to see her looking at him with concern.  “Your cervix is sealed.  I’ll have you pee on the stick, but it’s going to come back positive.  You have options, if you don’t want this pup-”

 

“No!  That’s not it!  I-I do want it.  It’s just…”

 

“You’re not mated,” she concluded. He blinked as his eyes filled with tears.

 

“I’m not really seeing someone.  I-I’ve had a crush on my best friend for years now.  We got drunk and I…”

 

“You had sex.”  She arched an eyebrow in question.  He swallowed hard.

 

“I was such an asshole to him.  I know he’s in love with me, and I told him to get out.  He must hate me.”  He ground the heels of both hands into his eyes in a vain attempt to stave off his own self-inflicted heartache.

 

“I think perhaps you should talk to him.  This is an important conversation.”  She told him as she held up a small, plastic cup.  “But first, I need you to pee in this cup.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had called Cas, expecting him to hang up the moment he heard his voice, or to see who was calling and not answer at all. He should have known better.  Cas wasn’t a dick like that.  He’d asked the Alpha to come over, after apologizing profusely to him for how he’d treated him the last time they’d seen one another.  The Alpha had agreed, and now Dean’s stomach was in knots as he waited for the man to arrive.  He’d managed to distract himself for most of the day with cleaning and then preparing dinner, but it was time now.  He heard Cas’ car pull up in the driveway and the nausea hit Dean so hard he ran for the toilet instead of the door, tossing the tea and crackers he’d managed to eat earlier.  

 

The doorbell rang, and Dean made his way to the door.  He opened it, still wiping at the corner of his mouth with a tissue he’d snagged before leaving the bathroom.

 

“Dean, are you alright?”  Cas smelled concerned, and that got Dean moving.  He stepped back, opening the door more to let the Alpha in.

 

“Yes, and no.  Sorry, give me just a couple of minutes?  I need to use the bathroom.”  Dean closed the door, offering an apologetic smile before heading back to the bathroom.  He flushed the toilet and after brushing his teeth and making sure he wasn’t wearing any vomit on his face or clothes, he returned to the living room.  Cas was perched on the edge of the couch, watching him rather warily.  Dean felt awful for the fact that now his best friend in the world didn’t know how to act around him.

 

“I made dinner.  It still has about 30 minutes.  Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Sure.  Whatever you have,”  Cas replied.  Dean headed to the kitchen and fished a beer out of the fridge.  He got a glass of ice water for himself and returned to the living room.  Motioning towards the couch, they sat down together.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry about that night.”  Cas was holding the beer bottle tightly in his hand, but Dean could see that he was shaking.

 

“Do you regret it?”  

 

Cas’ eyes widened.  “I could never regret it.  I was not as drunk as you think.  My feelings are true.  I’ve loved you for years.  I understand that you don’t feel the same way, and I’m sorry for ruining what we have.”

 

“Shut up,”  Dean snapped.  Cas gaped for a minute before closing his mouth.  “I don’t regret it either.  What I do regret is how I treated you.  God, I was such an asshole, and I’ve been kicking myself ever since I pushed you out the door that night.  For the record, the moment the door was locked, I sat down on the floor and cried.  It’s not you I was ever angry at Cas, it’s me.  I-I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you.  You’re this amazing, beautiful, successful Alpha with Omegas lining up to be with you, and I’m…”  He wiped away a stray tear that tried to escape and looked up to see Cas watching him closely.  

 

“I’m pathetic.  I was broke for years, and I wouldn’t have even finished college if I hadn’t had your help.  Hell, it took me years to pay back that loan you gave me.  Look where I live.  This isn’t even my place, because I can’t afford a house, or even a decent apartment; I have to depend on my brother’s generosity just so I have a damn roof over my head.  I can barely make ends meet because my teaching job doesn’t pay me shit.  I’ve actually been thinking of taking on a second job.  In fact, now I’m going to have to.  But I needed you to know that it was never one sided, Cas.  I’ve loved you since I first met you, before either of us ever presented, but I’ve always known you were too good for me.  I don’t want you throwing away your life because you took me as your mate.”

 

Cas sat with one eyebrow arched, listening to his self-deprecating speech.  When he was finished he set the unopened beer on the coffee table and reached over to take the hand Dean wasn’t holding his glass of water with.  Dean tried to pull away, but he only held on tighter.

 

“Are you quite finished?”

 

Dean frowned but nodded.

 

“Good.  That’s about the stupidest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say.  How much money one is born into does not dictate their self-worth.  Yes, I was born into a wealthy family, but so was Mike, Luke, Hael, Anna, and Gabe.  My sister Hael is a spoiled brat that thinks the world should be handed to her on a platinum platter, because silver isn’t good enough for her. Luke is a greedy bastard that thinks the world should bow down to him.  Mike is indifferent.  He’s selfish and uncaring.  I could be like them, but I’m not, and do you know why?”

 

Dean’s frown grew deeper as he shook his head.

 

“Because, when I was ten years old I met this amazing boy that taught me that I don’t need to have money in order to have fun, that I had an imagination I could explore for free, and I learned through him how to not only have fun, but how to see the world in a way I never had before.  He taught me how to swim, how to fish, and we played every game imaginable, including a few we made up ourselves.  That boy, with the freckles and the vibrant green eyes, he taught me the meaning of true friendship, and he taught me how to love.  I know I did not understand the concept before I met him.  He encouraged me to chase  _ my _ dreams, not the ones my parents had set for me.  I didn’t want to be a doctor, I wanted to write adventure books, to tell stories that people would fall in love with, and because of him, I’ve been able to do that.  

 

“Because I met a scrawny little boy with dirty blonde hair that had this passionate love for the world, I too learned to love.  Tell me, how could I not fall in love with him?  The fact that his family didn’t have a lot of money meant absolutely nothing to me.  I fell in love with my best friend, and though I tried to move on from that, I’ve never been able to.  Even when he pushed me away, told me I was too good for him, told me he loved me and then threw me out the door, I  _ never _ stopped loving him.  And I never will.  Money means nothing.  He’s the same person I’ve been in love with for the last 25 years, and I’ll be in love with him until my last, dying breath.  Nothing you say will ever stop that.”

 

He lifted Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.  “So please, don’t tell me how I don’t deserve you.  It’s me that doesn’t deserve you.”

 

A broken sob escaped Dean’s lips, and Cas gently plucked the glass of water from his hands to set it on the table.  Dean threw himself at the Alpha, hugging him tight.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas, I do love you.  I love you so fucking much!”

 

Cas held him just as tight, burying his nose against Dean’s throat and squeezing his eyes shut to hold off his own tears.

 

“I want you, Dean.  In any way you’re willing to give.  If it means you want to just stay friends. I won’t like it, but I will accept it, if that’s the only way I can have you.  But I’ve wanted you as my mate pretty much since the moment I first met you.”

 

“I hope you still want to say that after I tell you this.” Dean sniffled as he sat back.  He wiped at his eyes.  “Cause if you’re serious, I want you as my mate too. I just want you to be absolutely sure you won’t regret this down the line.”

 

“I won’t.  I have loved you at your best, and I have loved you at your worst.  I won’t ever stop loving you,”  Cas insisted.

 

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  He felt calmer now, knowing Cas really, truly wanted him.  

 

“I, um, I’m pregnant.”  There was no point in beating around the bush.  That wasn’t his nature, and Cas hated people that weren’t forthright.  Cas blinked.  

 

“Oh, from last month?”

 

Dean nodded.  “Yeah.  I started to get real sick, and Sam insisted that I go to the doctor.  So I did.  She confirmed that I’m six weeks along.  Due November 1 st .”

 

A soft smile formed on Cas’ lips.  “I’m going to be a father?”

 

Tentatively, Dean nodded.  “If you want to.  I want this pup, but I’m not going to force you to be in its life.  But I want you to be.”

 

“Dean.”  Cas was angry, Dean could smell it on him and hear it in his voice.  “I love you.  You’ve always known that I wanted pups.  Of  _ course _ I want this pup, almost as much as I want you.”

 

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding and scooted closer.  “Yeah?”

 

“Yes, my darling. I love you, and I want this pup. Please, I’m begging you, be my mate,” Cas pleaded as he pulled Dean into his arms. The Omega leaned into him, and he placed a hand lightly against Dean’s stomach.  “May I?”

 

“Yeah, Cas, you can touch me as often as you want.”

 

Cas kissed him desperately, as if scared he might be pushed away again.  Dean had no intentions of ever doing that again.  The hand he had on his Omega’s stomach pressed down more firmly for a moment before lifting up the corner of Dean’s tee shirt and sliding underneath it to touch the warm skin. His pup was in there, growing big and strong. When he looked up to see the green eyes watching him, he found himself falling in love all over again.

 

“I love you, Dean, more than anything in the world.”

 

Dean felt all his worries fade away, at least for the moment.  He let Cas hold him, let him caress his belly, where their child was growing.  They could figure out all of the details later.

 

“Marry me,”  Cas asked suddenly.  Dean looked up at him, caught off guard by the spontaneous proposal.

 

“Are you asking because you really want that, or because we’re going to be parents?”

 

“Dean, you know I’ve wanted to take you as my mate for years now.  I-I wanted to marry you for just as long.  I want you as my mate and as my husband.  The pup has nothing to do with any of it.  I, um…I have a ring.”

 

Dean sat up, turning to face him.  “What?”

 

Cas was blushing as he reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a box.  “I’ve had this for so long now.  I couldn’t find the right way to tell you just how much I love you.  But now you know.  I’ve told you that I want you in every way possible, so Dean Winchester, will you marry me?”

 

Dean grinned wide before grabbing the Alpha’s face and kissing him hard.

 

“Yes, Cas, I will marry you.”

 

Cas smiled as he opened the box.  “When you called me, I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.  I planned to come over here and make sure you knew exactly how much I love you and want you, and I told myself I wasn’t holding back.  I was going to propose, and this time I wasn’t going to let you push me away.  I love you too damn much.”  He plucked a silver ring from the box and took Dean’s left hand so he could slide it in place.  “I had this ring made special for you.  There is not a single other person on this planet that has ever or could ever make me as happy as you make me.”

 

Dean brought his hand closer so he could see the ring better.  Another sob escaped him when he saw the ’67 Impala engraved on it.  His most prized possession, the car his father had left to him.  It was beautiful.

 

“I love it, Cas, and I love you.”  

 

“Tell me you’ll let me take you as my mate tonight.”  Cas said between all of the tender kisses he was littering across Dean’s face and neck.  The Omega smiled happily.

 

“Yes, Cas.  I want to be yours.  But we’re having dinner first.  I haven’t been able to hold anything down in weeks, but I’m determined to hold down the lasagna I have in the oven right now.”

 

Cas brushed his nose lightly against his Omega’s temple and smiled.

 

“I will take care of you, my love, not because you’re an Omega, but because I’m so head over heels in love with you, and you deserve it.  I will make you ginger tea later.  It should help you to hold your food down, ok?”

 

Dean found himself cuddling into Cas’ side again as he stared at the ring some more.  

 

“That sounds good, if it will help.”  

 

“We need to tell our families,”  Cas said.  Dean smiled.

 

“Sam’s going to say ‘I told you so.’  You ready for that?”

 

Cas laughed happily.  “I’m more than ready for it.  My family loves you, Dean.  They’re going to be happy for us.  My mother will be ecstatic to finally have a grandchild.”

 

“So, we mate.  Then what?”  Dean asked.

 

“Well, I would like you to come live with me, but really, you have a house, I have a condo, so it makes more sense for me to move in here, but…”  Cas’ hand was stroking over Dean’s belly again.  “I think I’d like for us to get a place of our own, someplace with room for our growing family.  A house with a backyard, so I can grow a garden, and we can put up a swing set, where we can spend time together, as a family.  This house is nice, but it’s small.  I know we can find something within a set price range that will have all of the things we need.  But as long as I have you, I can go anywhere, live anywhere, and I will be happy.”

 

Dean smacked his arm playfully.  “You’re such a sap, always have been.  I have to go over my budget.  Maybe moving is a good idea.  If I can find a job that pays better, we could afford a nicer house, because I’m not letting you pay for it by yourself.  I won’t live in it if you do.”

 

“I am well aware of this.  So, you start applying to more schools, and if you want to go back to school yourself, we’ll work that into our budget too.  Anything you want,”  Cas promised.  Dean liked the sound of that.

 

“Anything I want, huh?”

 

Cas kissed him softly.  “Anything.”

 

“Right now, all I want is you,”  Dean told him.  Cas held him a little tighter.

 

“You already have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome. :)


End file.
